-Solo un demonio-
by SoyaLatteso
Summary: —El ser un demonio no te hace inmune a los sentimientos.


—Kamado Tanjiro—

—...—. Al sentir un olor nuevo desconocido alzó el arma pensando que otro demonio como el anterior había aparecido el cual iba a hacer un problema contando lo herido que estaba.

—¡Quien quiera que seas sal de tu escondite!—. Grito sin bajar la guardia mirando hacia todos lados esperando encontrar nuevamente aquel olor pero al parecer cuando lograba contactarlo este desaparecía o comenzaba a moverse rápidamente.

—"Su olor es bastante fuerte, si es un demonio fuerte este me causará problemas, pero aún así no dejare que me ataque, debo proteger a Nezuko"—.

Sin embargo antes de que pidiera tan siquiera atacar sintió una suave brisa golpear su piel, era tan relajante e fresca que no noto como una nueva presencia se posaba detrás de él.

—. Aquella silueta desconocida solo miró al muchacho unos momentos dejando que el son del viento envolviera ambos cuerpos en una danza envuelta en silencio.

—Sabía que alguien más estaba aquí—. Justamente que tenia el propósito de avanzar el chico alzó su arma contra ella en un intento de parecer amenazante.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?—. Al ver que la fémina la cual notó que era mujer por su largo cabello no tenia propósito de hacerle daño bajo el hacha lentamente.

Pero se arrepintió al instante cuando vio que la chica se abalanzó contra el, espero a sentir el impacto pero lo único que presenció fue el ver como la chica detenía el cuerpo de aquel monstruo sin cabeza.

—¡Demonios ya casi lo tenia, ¿porque diablos te intrometes?!—. Se quejó en voz alta el demonio trabado en el árbol.

—¡Necesito alimentarme!—.

—¿Que esperas para asesinarlo?—. Una nueva voz la cual provenía de un hombre con una rara marcara captó su atención, este se mantenía de pie junto a la chica que retenía el cuerpo del demonio el cual no paraba de removerse.

—¿Q-Que es lo que dijo?—. Pregunto nuevamente asegurándose de que había escuchado bien las palabras del hombre.

—¿Matarlo dice?—.

—Si no lo haces es probable que dentro de poco esté termine haciéndolo contigo, date prisa, Niño—. Tanjiro levantó la piedra a su lado pero a pesar de tener que asesinar a aquel ser se detuvo comenzando a dudar en si hacerlo o no.

—"Incluso llega a sentir amabilidad por este aunque no la merezca"—.

—...—. La fémina miro el hombre el cual al asentir la chica con un movimiento de mano partió en dos el cuerpo del demonio el cual paró de moverse, a paso decidido se acercó al pelirrojo quien se apartó del camino dejando que la chica pasara a su lado de largo.

—¡Libérame, tengo que alimentarme!—. Pese a las súplicas de este por ser liberado ella solo lo miro de forma severa, analizando los movimientos que este hacía sin dudar repitió la accion anterior realizada, sin dudar ni titubear, tanjiro solo miró con pavor la cabeza suelta del demonio.

—¿Porque hiciste eso?—. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna solo una mirada desinteresada por parte de la chica.

—Si no lo hacía ella, el sol lo habría hecho y créeme eso no sería lindo de ver, muchacho—. Contesto el hombre a su pregunta que la chica negó en responder.

Tanjiro notó cómo está simplemente se sentaba en el suelo comenzando a juguetear con las flores que se encontraban alrededor mientras el y el hombre charlaban.

—Sígueme, tu entrenamiento comenzará—.

—Bien—. Tomando la canasta donde Nezuko descansaba se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hombre que comenzó a correr esperando que el menor le siguiera el paso.

Al poco tiempo de estar corriendo tratando de seguirle el ritmo a señor urokodaki noto como la chica de las flores se situaba a su lado la cual también se mantenía corriendo pero noto cómo está era cubierta por una sombrilla de color blanco con estampados de flores rojas la cual era muy grande a su parecer.

—Hey—. Al tener captada la atención de la chica sobre el prosiguió a hablar.

—Me parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿que te parece si nos presentamos de nuevo?—.

Tomó el silencio de la chica como una respuesta afirmativa.

—Soy tanjiro, kamado tanjiro y la chica que viaja conmigo es mi hermana, Nezuko kamado.

—. Pero al parecer sus planes no salieron según lo planeado pues la chica solo lo miraba en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Tu puedes hablar?—. Sin respuesta, se fijó mejor en el rostro de su compañera noto que dos pendientes colgaban de sus orejas y una gran bufanda blanca con estampado de glicinas colgaba de su cuello, los pendientes eran diferentes pues uno de ellos era una pluma de diferente colores mientras que el otro era un cascabel que hacía un sonido agradable al moverse.

—No servirá de nada que intentes hablarle, solo lo hace con personas de confianza, por ello es de pocas palabras—.

—Respondió el hombre aún sin dejar de correr.

—¿Entonces, ella no confía en mí, urokodaki -san?—.

—No del todo, pero tranquilo, lo hará en un tiempo—.

—Bien, hasta entonces llevémonos bien, ¿te parece?—. La sonrisa que este le dirigió hizo que la chica se sorprendiera pero esto solo duró unos segundos.

—Pero, ¿puedes tan siquiera decirme tu nombre?—.

—...—. Sin embargo esta solo ladeó la cabeza como respuesta y antes de preguntarle algo más ella se adelantó junto al hombre.

—"¿Como pueden correr tan rapido?"—.

Unas horas más tarde lograron llegar a una montaña en la cual había una cabaña la cual el hombre junto a la chica habían entrado.

—¿Ya termine mi entrenamiento?—. Pregunto el pelirrojo en un hilo de voz.

—Tu entrenamiento comenzará, ahora—.

Y con ello cayó al suelo, estos días serían realmente difíciles.

Respiro hondo una vez más, realmente el bajar de la montaña con todas aquellas trampas y falta de oxígeno se le estaba haciendo difícil, e otro problema que tenía es que desde que llegaron nezuko no había despertado.

—Haa, haa—. Se colocó de rodillas para que se le hiciera el más fácil recuperar el aire perdido, lo positivo en su entrenamiento es que aquella chica siempre estaba con el haciéndole compañía el menor agradecía ese buen gesto de ella aunque no le había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegaron solo unos simples cruces de miradas.

—Esto es agotador, pero no puedo rendirme—.

—...—. Salto del susto al notar como la chica apareció repentinamente a su lado, lo bueno es que ya había memorizado el aroma que está emanaba al estar cerca o incluso cuando se encontraba rondando por los alrededores.

—¿Sucede algo?—. Pregunto confundido, normalmente la chica nunca se acercaba a hablarle, siempre la notaba obsérvalo de lejos pero nunca le dirigía la palabra.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?—. Pregunto una vez más suponiendo lo peor.

Más dejo eso de lado al notar cómo está le extendía un bol de madera lleno de agua fresca.

—¿Es para mi?—. En respuesta la chica dejó el bol de agua en las manos del chico cuidando que ninguna gota se derramara con el movimiento.

—Vaya, gracias, en verdad me hacía falta.—. Inmediatamente se llevó el objeto a los labios bebiendo el contenido sin notar la mirada inquieta de la chica.

—Está fresca—. Quedo confundido al ver la mirada de la chica por ello miro las manos de esta donde estaban dos vasos de mármol llenos de agua.

—Está agua no era para beber, ¿no es así?—.

Ella negó, tan rapido como contesto se retorció en el piso tratando de sacar el líquido anteriormente bebido.

—Realmente pense que era para tomar—. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su cabeza para después sentir unas agradables caricias.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, realmente eres una buena persona—.

Tras esto el vaso fue depositado en sus manos y las caricias cesaron.

—Prometo que me esforzaré al máximo, y lograre convertirme en un cazador, haré que urokodaki-san se sienta orgulloso—.

La fémina solo asintió a sus palabras.

—Bien, es hora de seguir entrenando, deséame suerte—. Sin más se retiró dejando a la joven en su sitio.

Esta solo colocó nuevamente los vasos en la base de madera en la cual los transportaba, dio una mirada hacia la dirección del pelirrojo una vez más para posteriormente dirigirse de nuevo a la cabaña.

—Continuará—.

—Capítulo corregido.


End file.
